


Because I love you

by Feenaa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Attacks, Caring Louis, Couple, F/M, Harry had a terrible past, Hurt Louis, M/M, Old history together, Protective Louis, Threatens, Unkown messages, beatings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-17 01:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14177484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feenaa/pseuds/Feenaa
Summary: Who hurt them, who wants to hurt them ..





	1. Chapter 1

He was running, just running , and running and running, he didn’t care about the cars, he didn’t see the cars, he didn’t care about the rain, or about the tightness in his chest as a warning of his lungs objection, he was crying and he had only one destination, the hospital.  
Inside the hospital, he now was shaking, all his power has been drained, he was running all along from the school where he works to the hospital, which was three streets away, three kilos far, but again he didn’t care,  
He now can’t run, and can hardly take his breathes, he didn’t think about his inhaler, he didn’t know if it was in his pocket or not, he was just looking, Zayn told him he will wit for him there at the hospital, and he was now at the hospital, but where is Zayn,

“ Harry",

Someone called his name, and Harry couldn’t recognize where, he was lost looking at the faces around him frantically, he was this minute from having a panic attack, with an asthma attack, and he can’t have either of them,

He felt a hand holding his forearm, and he.looked at the face ,

“ Zayn..”,

Zayn his friend, the one that always cares for Harry, helps him and supports him, they know each other since they were at the uni, and they became friends ever since,

Zany were looking at him worriedly , Harry “ tell me he is okay..” he almost whispers,

Zayn “ come here.. we need to talk”,

Harry couldn’t move, his tears were on his cheeks “ tell me he is okay Zayn”,

Zany sighed “ he is alive..”,

Harry now looked down, he still can’t breath, he still can’t get any rest, he was still worried, and Still shaking,

Zayn nearly pulled him behind him, and they sat on the chairs in the waiting room, it was busy, Harry looked around him and it was full of people who also were worried, some crying, some sleeping,

“ are you listening..” Zayn said, and it seems he was talking and Harry wasn’t listening,

Harry looked at him “ what?.. no.. but he is alive",

Zayn took a deep breath, he understands his friend, he knows how shaking Harry is, and how lost, when he called hIm an hour ago telling him Louis was at the hospital, he didn’t expect him to act differently, he knows how close they are, he knows how Harry madly in love with him, how he breathes Louis, and how his whole life is directly related to Louis, they were sticking together like glue, ever since Louis found Harry in the university crying and they never separated, he took him home with him, he gave him all his care, and Harry trusted him , and ever since and they all together, so Zayn knows how it is hard for him now, 

Zayn “ Harry.. please focus”,

Harry nodded, but he can’t focus, Zayn “ they found him..”,

Harry frowned “ found him? Was.. He .. it wasn’t a car accident?”,

Zany shook his head “ God Harry, you weren’t listening at all",

Harry looked down, Zayn “ no he was found on some ally , unconscious, beaten up",

Harry looked at him eyes full of dread, Zayn “ we don’t know what happened, he still not awake..”,

Harry still looking down, he didn’t comment, he just kept staring down,

Zany then put his hand on Harry’s thigh, “ we are sure he will be okay”,

Harry still staring down, not giving any responses,  
“ Harry are you okay?”,

Harry finally looked at Zayn “ can I see him Zayn?”,

Zayn knew that was coming “ I don’t think it’s a good idea now Harry",

Harry was now in tears he whispered “ please, I have to see him",,

Zayn “ he doesn’t look.. He .. He is so broken Harry like every bone he has is broken",

Harry cried “ please Zayn behave to see him",

Zayn took a deep breath “ I will see bout this.. I need you to stay here okay..” then he looked at Harry closely 

“ you will be okay?”,

Harry nodded wiped his tears, zayn had to leave Harry alone there, he to talk to the doctors, he knew if they didn’t let Harry see Louis, he will freak out, and if he did freaked out, no one can bring him back, only Louis who can, and now it’s impossible,

“ Harry..” ,

Harry lifted his head up, and there was coming running Liam,

Liam sat by him “ what happened, what is wrong with Lou?”,

Harry was still shaking “I don’t really know.. Zany says someone beat the shot out of him, every bone is broken..”,

Liam was shocked “ who. could do this, where did this happen?”,

Harry shrugged “ I don’t know, he didn’t come home last night.. I should know there was something wrong..”,

Liam sighed “ it’s not tour fault..”,

Harry's eyes were full of tears again “ I need to see him",

Liam nodded “ I know..”,

Then he looked down, he was lost in his thoughts then he looked at Harry “ how did you know?”,

Harry “ Zayn called me , I was at class.. God.. I don’t think I told anyone where I was going",

Liam “ calm down.. it’s okay.. they will understand..”,  
,  
Harry nodded “ I ..I have to call Niall, I have to tell him",

Liam nodded then he held Harry’s hand “ calm down.. please.. where is your inhaler?”,

Harry was taking his breaths difficulty, he shrugged again “ I guess.. it’s in my bag back at the school”,

Liam closed his eyes “ then calm down please",

Harry nodded and then he stood and woke two steps to call Niall,

Liam now was alone when Zayn came back, Liam saw him and he jumped on his feet 

“ what happened Zayn?”,

Zayn sighed “ thanks God you are here.. it’s bad, it’s very bad Liam, someone beat him hard, he was left alive at the street drowning in his blood for hours.., he just came out of the hospital",

Liam was shocked “ why, who could do that?” zany shook his head “ no one knows, only him I guess”,

Liam “ where was he? Near his house?”,

Zany “ no, he was by your office actually..”,

Liam shook his head in frustration “ he was with her..”,

Zayn confused “ who?”,

Liam trying to calm his anger “ Eleanor..”,

Zayn “ fuck I thought this shit was over are you sure?”,

Liam “ I don’t know, but I can’t remember anyone else we know lives there, and I didn’t saw him last night, he didn’t even call, he was with her",

“ can I see him now?” Harry asked Zayn, and both Liam and Zayn pressed their mouth shut, 

Did he hear anything?

They shared a look but Zayn cut it and looked at Harry “ let’s go Hazza",

Harry nodded and he walked by Zayn, Harry was somewhere else, all he wanted now is to see Louis, to make sure Louis was alive, cause he can’t die, simply as that,

In front of the room, Zayn looked at Harry “.Harry.. don’t freak out okay?”,

Harry looked at Zayn not understanding,

Zany “ he doesn’t look the same, I mean bruises all over his face, you can barely identify him" Zayn barely said the last word, and Harry felt his Herat stopped beating,

Zany opened the room and he let Harry enter, Harry did but was followed by Zayn, he took a few steps but he can’t hide his fears, 

And then he gasped, he saw him, and he froze, his face was nearly hidden under the bruises and the purple and black marks, a large gauze on his forehead, his hand was broken his leg was broken, and his chest was also wrapped up, 

Harry was looking and then he realized he can’t do it, but he had to, he had to let Louis know he was there for him, Harry was there, he took few steps closer and Zayn tried to stop him, but Harry yanked his hand away, but his legs stopped again, his face, Harry can’t look at his face,

He felt his stomach twisted and now he feels like he had to let the breath he was holding, he tried but he couldn’t breath, he tried again still locking eyes with Louis but he can’t breath,

He started to take deep breathes but it came short and rigid, there when Zayn knew there was something wrong, he put his hand on Harry’s back “ breath Harry .. it’s okay"

Harry tried but he can’t, he looked t Zayn eyes full of dread “ I.. can’t..”,

Zayn now acted frantically, but they were win hospital anyways , everything was under control, he helped Harry to get outside the room, but Harry was still seeing Louis, he closed his eyes to sponsoring him, but he was still there, 

Zayn leaned him on the wall, but Harry’s legs can’t hold him anymore, he slid down still closing his eyes, still can’t breath, but now he was crying,

Suddenly he felt an inhaler in his mouth, and someone put his hand on his back again, Harry held the inhaler with both his hands and he til a puff after a puff, okay he can breath gradually now, but what he saw was still hunting him,

Louis lying there broken, Louis lying there suffering, Harry cried again hard now, and someone hugged him tightly whispering its okay, over and over ,  
Liam was hugging him whispering it will be okay over and over,

Harry wanted to believe this, but how can he not think of the way Louis looked, it was impossible.


	2. Chapter 2

24 hours earlier,

Harry and Louis were in their home, in the kitchen Harry was cooking them their dinner when Louis Suddenly rushed inside the kitchen, 

“ what the heck Harry?”, he yelled at him, Harry raised his up and looked at Louis , he was both confused and surprised “ what happened?”,

Louis yelled again “ oh please, don’t play innocent on me",

Harry took a deep breath , but he remained calm “ ok, tell me what happened Louis?”,

Louis “ have you met my boss", Louis asked interrogating,

Harry “ I see him nearly everyday, his kids are in my..”,

Louis yelled again “ you know what mean",

Harry was startled, he knows where this is getting at, so he nodded “ yes I did",

Louis “ and you talked..”,

Harry “ it was..”,

“ about me",

Harry “ Louis.. tell me what happened”,,

Harry “ you told him I need a raise?”,

“ no..”,

“ and you told him that I complain about the loads of works he gave me..”,

“ no Louis .. it didn’t happen this way",

“ this way" Louis was furious, “ so what way Harry,  
what did you and my boss who I warned you not once or twice but three time",

Harry “ I know Louis... but it’s not ..”,

Louis was very angry and Harry knew he won’t listen to any word he has to say,

“ I can’t believe you Harry.. why would you do that.. you know how I hate you talk to him, you know he is in to you",

“ he is not" Harry whispered,

And it was a mistake, because just right now he was extremely furious,

Louis “ what did you just said..”,

“ nothing..”,

“ no it’s not nothing.. He is not into you, I know he is, I know he wants you.. And he has bad idea in his mind .. And you can’t handle that Harry, do you want him to hurt you..”,

Harry closed his eyes “ Louis.. stop.. I am sorry”,

“ you are always sorry Harry, but you know what, I don’t care anymore.. I am so tired of this",

Harry looked at him eyes wide, Louis looked at him too, and he said tiredly “ I am so sick of this, I am always worried about you and you just don’t care..”,

“ Lou..”,

“ I can’t do this anymore..”,

“ what.. I am sorry" he was crying now,

Louis looked down and he was also crying, he wiped his tears “ I can’t..”,

Harry was getting closer he wanted to hug Louis, to apologize over and over again, Louis was angry and he had all the right to be, Harry knows that Louis worries about him, protect him, and now he can’t lose him,

Louis took a step backwards, raising his hand to stop Harry from moving any closer, and it hurts, 

“ I think we need a break",

Harry looked at him shockingly, no he can’t have a break, a break will kill him, he can’t, he needs Louis,  
He just froze in his spot, and he didn’t move,

“ I think both of us need this..”,

Harry was crying now, Louis looked at him “ it just a break Harry.. I need to clear my mind.. I need some space",

Space?

Louis was still looking at Harry, and then he dried his tears, and he left the kitchen leaving Harry to his thoughts alone in the kitchen,,

Present time,

“ Hazza.. wake up..”,

Niall said shaking Harry softly who was sleeping on the chair in front of Louis’s room,

Harry opened his eyes, and Niall was watching him with concerns “ you were having a bad dream again",

Harry covered his eyes to wipe his tears, and then he adjust himself on the chair and looked at the room.in front of him,

“ he is the same" Niall said,

Then he sat beside him, Harry took a deep breath, and he then looked down resting his elbows on his thighs, 

“ are you okay body?” Niall asked him still looking at him,

Harry slowly shook his head, “ I still can’t believe this.. who could do this to him.. who could hurt him this way Niall”,

Niall sighed “ we don’t know Harry, but we will, once he is awake",

Harry whispered “ have you seen him?”,

Niall didn’t talk, he just put his hand on his thigh, and that was enough, Harry cried and then he let Niall hug him close patting his back softly, it was always Niall that understands Harry, it was always him who listens to him,

When Harry calmed a little “ what do you know so far?”,

Harry sighed , he closed his eyes “ I don’t know anything..”,

“ when did he leave the house last night",

Harry shrugged “ he didn’t come home..”,

“ what , why?”,

“ we fought in the morning and I didn’t see him till now",

Niall nodded, and he looked at Harry, Harry was again in tears now, so Niall knew it was bad, he knew that Louis must had hurt Harry,

Zayn moved towards them with the doctor, and when Harry say the doctor he jumped up on his feet, looking at Zayn and the at the doctor,

“ good morning gentlemen, I am doctor Derek Hardly, I am Louis doctor..”,

Harry “ when will he wake up?” he asked hastily ,

The doctor looked at him, and he smiled softly “ your friend had been brutally beaten.. when he arrived he had several broken bones with internal bleeding, he was at the surgery to stop the bleeding and been fixed up, right now it’s best for him to stay sleeping, the pain will be son much, so it’s really for his benefit that he is not awake, his body is trying to protect him and save him the pain.. right now he doesn’t feel anything.. “,

“ but he will wake up again right?” Harry again,

Niall put his hand on his back to calm him down , the doctor noticed how nervous he was , so he nodded “ he will wake up..”

Zayn “ this is Harry.. his boyfriend”,

The doctor nodded understanding “ don’t worry Harry, he is in safe hands, we will watch over him , and he will be okay again.. He just needs time",

Harry nodded, 

The doctor “ you can see him if you want..”,

Zayn “ I don’t think..”,

“ okay “ Harry interrupted,

Zany shared a look with Niall who slightly nodded, then Zayn looked down, and Harry walked to the room followed by Niall,

Harry this time was ready, he didn’t gasp, he didn’t froze in his place, he just took a few steps and then sat at the chair beside Louis's bed, he didn’t look at Louis's face , it was painful to see, but he just held his hand, the one that was unbroken, he stared at it, that all he wanted , to touch him, to feel him, to feel Louis was still alive, 

Niall who was watching Louis now, wiped his tears away, and moved closer to Louis's face and printed a soft kiss on his forehead, that was wrapped now , and he whispered 

“ get well soon Lou.. we are waiting man",

Then he looked again at Harry, again Harry was in his own mind, staring at Louis's hand, not moving, not blinking, only breathing, 

“ will you be okay Harry?”,

Harry didn’t answer, Niall didn’t expect an answer anyway, he knows that blank look, Harry had it in critical situations like this one, and no one could help him, not even Louis, he would stay like this for hours, days sometimes, not talking, not responding, and then he will come back again to his normal case out of no where , 

For the next three days, everything was the same, Louis didn’t wake up, Harry didn’t leave his seat, only to go to the toilet or to eat anything after Zayn continuous insisting, 

But this day everything was different, 

Harry was sleeping at the sofa in Louis's room when he heard a weak voice calling his name,

Harry opened his eyes , then he looked at Louis, and Louis was looking back, Harry frowned, he thought he was imagining things, then he blinked and Louis was really looking at him,

“ oh my God”,

Harry jumped and ran to Louis's side “ you are awake... Lou.. do you hear me?”,

Louis was still looking at Harry , he then parted his lips and whispered “ Harry..”,

Harry nodded frantically “ yes, yes .. I am here.. you are okay Lou.. don't worry..”,

Louis still looking at Harry “ what ... happened?”,

Harry swallowed his fears , and then he said “ I will call the doctor..”,

He then rushed outside the room running outside for the doctor,

After the doctor examining Louis, and making sure his memory was okay, and all his vitals were fine, he let his friends in the room again,

Harry ran to LOUIS side who was now in a sitting position, his leg rested on some pillows, and his broken arm rested beside him,

Harry hugged him, it wasn’t tight, and Louis with his okay arm wrapped Harry , Harry was crying and Louis was trying to calm him ,

“ shhh it’s okay, I am okay Harry”,

Harry was still crying , but Zayn and Liam were now beside Louis

Liam started “ you scared the shot out of us Lou”  
He tried to smile, Zayn “ we are glad you are finally okay",

Louis nodded but looked at Harry, he was worried about him,

Zayn nodded “ he was worried..”,

Then Harry looked at Louis “ I am so sorry",

Louis shook his head “ stop talking .. it is okay",

Then Harry pulled away, and stood up Zayn,  
Zayn asked “ what happened Lou?”,

Louis shrugged “ I really can’t remember anything, I was walking in the street and then I felt a horrible pain in my head, and everything was black, next thing I open my eyes lying in this bed and Harry is sleeping in front of me",

Liam “ you didn’t see anything?”,

Louis shook his head, he then sighed “ the doctor said I was out for four days",

Liam nodded “ but you are okay now, he said you can leave next week ,.if you get better.”,

Louis nodded and he looked at Harry again, Harry tried to smile ,

Louis looked at zayn and Liam “ I can’t think who would do this..”,

Liam “ it’s okay.. we will find out.. I was following the investigation, and the cops will talk to you”,

Louis slowly nodded, he then rested his head in the pillow and closed his eyes, everything hurts, his head, his chest, his legs and hands, his back his stomach, literally everything hurt, Harry was looking at him, and it hurt him, he wanted to help Louis, but all he can do now is just sit and watch,

The second day, the police came and talked to Louis, he told them what he said to his friends, and then the doctors told him he needs some rest, and he had to sleep,  
For the next week nothing changed about knowing who hurt Louis, but he was getting better, 

So stone night , Harry and Zayn came by Harry’s car, and they took him home, he was better, not so much, but he was better, at least his swollen face finally gone, although there were purple bruises still printed on his cheeks and neck, but they can look at him and can identify him, the swollen around his eyes were gone and that made Harry relax, because every time he looked he felt broken inside, his eyes were still red but he can see again clearly, his rips didn’t hurt the same, and he was breathing without feeling the stabbing he used to feel,

he was better.

With the help of Harry and the cane Harry bought him, he can walk now, it hurt but that was progress, first week he couldn’t move a muscle, but here he is walking and sometimes by his own,

Although it was exactly twelve steps from the car to their house, but it felt like infinity, he rested and he was gasping , Harry was by his side and Zayn was behind both of them were ready to catch him if he fell, he didn’t, but once they were in front of the house, Harry opened the door by the key, and he remembered that he forgot his phone in the car, Zayn told him they were okay, he will help Louis sit down, and Harry rushed back to the car, 

Zany helped Louis, but once he put Louis on the chair that was right behind the door, Zayn gasped looking in front of him,

Louis looked at Zayn who was looking at something shockingly, then he followed his eyes, and he saw what Zayn saw and the blood froze in his veins,

On the wall, written in blood,

“ I watch you, I watch him”,

Louis slowly whispered 

“ Harry”,


	3. Chapter 3

Five years ago,

Harry was standing wearing black tuxedo , in the symmetry, it was dark, in front of him two stones, both carried the name “ Anne twist" and “ Gemma styles",  
He wasn’t crying he was just looking down, standing alone, then a hand was on his back, Harry still didn’t move , 

“ I think we should go love, it’s getting late" , Louis whispered, 

When Harry raised his head, Louis winced, Harry's eyes were red, not to mention how his face was bruised, 

“ I know you are tired" Louis said again, then he gave Harry his cane, Harry took it and then he looked again at the graves, Louis wanted to say something but he closed his mouth, no words were gonna fix Harry’s heart, no words were making him forgive himself, he was driving they are dead, he is not, it’s like that,   
Instead, Louis hugged Harry’s hand, and slowly he pulled him away, he was standing there staring at the ground since the morning , everyone left, except Louis, he stayed and waited by Harry’s side, 

They knew each other a year ago, and they were together ever since, and right now Harry realized that Louis was the only one left in his life, he had no one else,

 

Present time,

Louis was sitting on the bed, leaning his back on the head board, when Zayn entered carrying ua tray that had some fruits, and a glass of juice,

Louis looked at him, and he smiled “ you didn’t have to do this" he whispered,

Zayn “ it’s some fruit, you know how I am when it came to kitchen, and I didn’t want to wake Harry”,

Louis smiled and looked beside him, Harry was sleeping, breathing long steady breathes,

“ he hasn’t slept since the attack.. “,

Louis nodded “ he didn’t want to sleep last night too, he wanted to take care of me, I had to pretend sleeping so he can get some sleep",

“ pretend?”,

Louis sighed “ I couldn’t sleep zayn, I can’t, not when I know he was in the house.. He is watching us.. it’s not only about me, it’s about him too",

Zayn nodded “ I know.. but you should rest this mind and get some sleep Lou, you need to heal and in order to do that, you need some sleep",

Louis closed his eyes “ I know..”,

Zayn was watching him then he said “ maybe it’s about Eleanor “,

Louis opened his eyes wipe and then he hastily looked at Harry, 

Zany still watching Louis, but Louis looked at him and whispered “ what the hell Zayn”,

Zayn “ you were with her the night of the attack..”,

Louis sighed “ shit .. how did you know",

“ they found yOu beside her house Louis.. what is going on, I thought it was over since Harry”,

Louis sighed “ it is.. nothing happened”,

Zany still looking at him, Louis “ can we talk about it later , please”,

He then looked at Harry, Zayn nodded “ eat Louis,  
you need food",

Louis closed his eyes “ I am not cheating Zayn I swear..”,

Zany “ okay..”,

In the evening, it was when Harry finally woke up, Louis was still on the bed of course, but when he felt Harry stirring beside him, he put his hand on Harry’s shoulder

“ are you waking up love?”,

And there he finally opened his eyes “ what time is it" ,

his voice was so raspy, and although he slept for 14 hours straight, he still looks very tired,

“ it’s late..”,

Harry flipped so he now is lying on his back “ how are you now ?”,

Louis sighed loudly “ bored.. very",

Harry frowned “ why didn’t you wake me up then”,

Louis smiled “ didn’t want to , you looked very exhausted, you still looking exhausted”,

Harry shook his head “ I am okay..”,

Then he grabbed his phone from the next nightstand,   
“ God Lou.. it’s 8 in the evening” he jumped sitting on the bed,

Louis smiled, Harry sighed “ why did you let me.. have you eaten anything?”,

“ zayn made me soup”,

Harry stood up “ God.. don’t tell me how it tasted",

Louis laughed and that was stupid cause his chest hurt, Harry noticed so he bite on his lower lip 

“ I will make you some food” and he almost ran outside,

Louis knows Harry very well ,and he knows how pain Harry feels every time he looks at Louis, how scared he feels, okay they can fight, and they can yell at each other, but they can’t leave each other, and that remind Louis , he needs to talk to Harry about that day, about the fight, 

Harry was cooking in the kitchen, when he felt some one walking inside the kitchen, he looked and he ran towards Louis to help him sitting 

“ what are you doing?”,

Louis sat and he put his cane beside him “ I am bored Hazza.. I can’t do this anymore”,

Harry smiled at that “ just for more days Lou.. till you be okay or at least till the police find who did this to you",

Louis looked at Harry who returned back to the oven ,  
“ I am sorry",

Harry looked back at him “ what for?”,

Louis “ for this situation..”,

Harry “ it’s not tour fault..”,

“ he attacked me, so obviously it is my fault, and now he threaten us..”,

Harry sighed letting the spoon he was stirring with

“ it is not tour fault.. I am sure everything will be okay..”,

Louis looked down “ you don’t know that.. I am scared okay, I don’t know what is going on, I don’t know what might happen..”,

Harry sat beside “ nothing is gonna happen as long as you are here..”,

“ he could get in our house Harry..”,

Harry “ I know Lou.. but we can’t get scared now, I m sure everything will be okay",

Then Harry put his hand on Louis “ I won’t let anything happen to you again Loubear",

Louis smiled , Harry left again to the oven “ I am making you some soup , but it just for tonight and tomorrow I will bring actual food when I am coming from school”,

“ what!!",

Harry “ I mean not just soup..”,

“ you are going to your work?”,

Harry again looked at Louis but this time confused “ I have to go to work Lou",

Louis shook his head, Harry “ I will be fine",

Louis now yelled “ you don’t know that.. I can’t let you go, what if he attacked you.. what if.. no I won’t risk that",

Harry closed his eyes “ no one is attacking me Louis.. I promise.. listen I will let Zayn drive me, and then get me back.. okay, and no one is going to attack me at the school.”,

Louis “ I can’t ..”,

“ Lou.. I have to go to work, I was barely going those last two weeks, and I can’t do it again",

Louis closed his mouth now, Harry didn’t leave his side when he was in hospital,

“ I will never leave the class okay, I will let Niall stay with me when he can how about that",

Louis finally nodded,

Harry looked back at the boiling soap now, “ I let Liam inform them at your work about your accident..”,

Louis nodded “ yeah Liam told me",

“ but your boss was calling" he said avoiding meeting Louis eyes “ daily",

Louis looked at him blankly, 

“ I didn’t know what to do, I tried to ignore his calls most of the times but he kept calling, and he was asking about you all the time, really",

Louis closed his.mouth and looked down, he knew what happened last time, but he can’t let it happen again,

“ I just hate you talk to him Harry.. I don’t feel okay",

Harry sighed putting the soup on the bowl, “ I was doing it for you, I thought ..”,

“ what.. He will fire me if you don’t answer him",

“ yes..”,

“ that’s ridiculous”,

And now he is angry again, Harry walked to him and put the plate in.front of Louis, he didn’t speak,

“ I know he is up to something..”,

“ you are just being paranoid Louis..”,

Louis looked at him “ I am worried..” he snapped

“ please, let’s not fight about it now.. I will not do it again, I mean you are here now, I am sure He will stop calling”,

“ and what if he still",

“ then I won’t answer him Louis, are you happy now",

“ happy?”, “ fuck Harry I am trying to protect you, I don’t want anything bad again happens to you",

Harry sighed “God stop mention that",

Louis “ I have to remind you",

Harry raised his voice “ and I never forget , how could I forget being raped Louis, tell me exactly how !! but I m trying here, it happened long time ago and I am trying to be okay, and you were helping me but recently I don’t know what happened to you, if I talked to anyone you don’t like you have to mention this, I know what happened to me, I was drugged and I was raped and I still have the nightmares, but I am trying",

Louis looked t him, Harry then whispered looking down “ I am sorry.. I didn’t mean to yell”,

Louis “ no, no I am sorry.. I ... shit sorry Harry, I just feel worried about you, especially now, when we don’t know what is happening”,

Harry nodded and then he looked at him, and held one hand “ I know you are scared, I am scared too.. but .. as long as you are safe, that’s what matters to me",

Louis looked at him in the eyes “ I won’t forgive myself if anything happened to you",

Harry nodded “ I know, but we don’t know if anything would happen.. I mean we left the house we came here to Zayn's so we won’t be alone .. And I am sure the police is doing it’s work perfectly.. so let’s just wait and I know they will find who ever did this to you, and he will pay",

Louis had to nod, Harry always was good at choosing the right words, he always knows what to say, how to calm Louis , same as Louis does with him, he is the only one who can calm Harry when he needed it, 

Next morning, Harry left Louis sleeping, printing a soft kiss on his forehead, and left with Zayn , Louis wasn’t sleeping , he pretended that so he can avoids Zayn,  
He stayed on his bed , his mind was still racing, he was thinking of everything he did that could fume and provoke anyone to beat him this way, who would threaten them, he know it must be his fault since Harry is a lovely man and his charm is all over anyone, and he never offended anyone , let alone anger.

He must had fallen asleep, cause next thing Zayn was waking him up, when Louis opened his eyes Zayn was looking at him, and he was angry,

Louis “ what’s wrong?”,

“ wake up",

Louis “ is Harry okay?”,

Zayn “ Eleanor is here",

What??

Zayn said again “ she wants to talk to you.. shall I let her in",

So he heard right, he looked directly at the watch that was hanging on the wall on front of the bed,

Zayn “ I will go now to get him, so whatever you both have to say make it quick",

Louis slightly nodded, Zayn left the room , and Louis couldn’t actually speak, 

Once Zayn was out of the room, Eleanor entered, she was looking at Louis with concerns, 

“ oh Louis" and she rushed to his side and gave him a sweet hug, 

Louis looked at her “ I am okay..”,

She sat in front of him on the bed “ what happened Louis.. who did this to you",

Louis “ I have no idea.. but he threaten me and Harry..”,

Eleanor was confused, so Louis had to explain to her everything, and when he finished she said,

“ oh God Lou.. I think I know who is doing this...”,

Louis didn’t have the chance to talk, 

“ what is going on?” Harry was standing at the door frame looking shockingly at Eleanor,

Louis looked at him “ I can explain..”,

Can he explain this time !!


	4. Chapter 4

Harry was sitting on the couch outside beside Zayn, while Louis was sitting in front on the chair and Eleanor was now talking,

“ so when he saw you leaving my apartment he must lost his mind again",

Louis was watching Harry, who was looking down all the time since he saw Eleanor with Louis at the same room,

Zayn “ so where is he now? We can tell the police about him",

Eleanor nodded “ yeah, I know where he lives.. God Lou I am so sorry I never knew he would be that crazy and attack you",

Louis finally looked at her, he deserved what he had, if Eleanor ex boyfriend was the attacker then he deserved it, that what he kept telling himself,

“ it’s not to your fault",

Zayn “ ok I think we should go now to the station and tell them..”,

Eleanor nodded and she stood up “ okay..”,

Zayn looked at Harry , who was still looking down avoiding everyone, then Zayn stood up looking at Louis, Louis nodded and he looked back at Harry,

When Zayn and Eleanor left the house, Louis started   
“ let me explain",

But Harry didn’t move,

“ nothing happened Harry I promise”,

Again nothing,

“ Harry don’t do this don’t avoid me",

But Harry stood up and left the whole room for Louis,  
Louis took a deep breath, he knew where this was leading to, he slowly stood up with the help of his cane, and he walked to the room where Harry was,

When he entered he heard Harry saying “ yeah, don't be late.. ok thank you, bye",

Then he hanged down, and then he headed to his bag that was still full with his clothes, and he put the pyjamas he was wearing earlier, 

“ what are you doing?” Louis asked,

Harry ignored, then he moved to his laptop, and he put it in his bag, Louis walked and stood right in front of him 

“ what are you doing?”,

Harry still not looking at him “ I am giving you the space you asked for",

“ fuck Harry, just listen..”,

Harry shook his head “ no",

“ you need to.know what happened before ..”,

“ I don’t need to know anything, I know that the space you were asking for was to spend some time with her..”,

“ nothing happened Harry..”,

“ yet.. nothing happened yet, but it was going to happen, God Louis you were seeing her for two months now, out of everyone you were seeing her, you know how I feel about her.. but you ..” he stopped and then chuckled “ you fought with me because I was talking to your boss , who happened to be a parent of two students that I teach.. And you didn’t give me the chance to explain , you are so coward",

Louis was now panicking, Harry was really leaving putting the bag on his shoulder 

“ Harry stop..”,

Harry then looked at him before leaving the room

“ if what we have is over , if you feel it was too much for you, you could just tell me, I am not a kid I will not break for God sake",

Louis grabbed Harry’s forearm and Harry stopped 

“ what are you doing Harry?”,

Harry pressed his mouth shut “ I can’t do this..”,

“ Harry”,

Harry shook his head “ no, Louis, it’s Eleanor, oh God, do you know what hell she put me through during the university, she is your ex Lou.. how am I suppose to let it go?”,

“ nothing happened”,

“ not enough Louis" he yelled, then he looked down “ she was the one who let everyone knew I was raped, she was the one who put me literally in hell, i was scared to get outside my dorm room because of her.. you know all of this Louis, why did you do this",

He was crying now,

Louis was watching him, then he whispered, tightening his grip 

“ please don’t go",

Harry wiped his tears “ I can’t stay..”,

“ you won’t be safe Harry”,

Harry “ but I won’t be in pain..”,

Then his phone went off, he removed his hand from Louis's grip 

“ I am staying with Naill.. He is already here",

He took a few steps away from Louis “ take care of yourself”,

And then he left , Louis stood at the middle of the house watching Harry holding his bags, and closing the door behind, 

He has to fix this , he knows .

At the night, Zayn opened the door of Lewis’s room, he was locking himself inside , pretending sleeping.  
Louis was now sitting on the bed, scrolling his phone, he looked at Zayn who was standing at the door frame, arms crossed,

Louis sighed put his phone beside him 

“ now what?”,

Zayn raised his brow, Louis

“ Zayn.. let’s talk later..”,

“ now Louis, what is going on.. you left him leave.. are you serious, now?”,

“ that’s what he wants",

Zayn walking inside the room “ please, you didn’t expect something else, I mean I knew he will be upset and wants to leave, but how could you let him go",

Louis snapped “ what do you expect me to do Zayn.. strain him to bed ?”,

Zayn looked at Louis “ really? Is that what you have to say?”,

“ I didn’t cheat",

“ I believe you.. And he believes you",

Louis angrily “ then why he left me then?”,

Zany “ because Louis, this is Eleanor !!”,

Louis kept his mouth shut, Zayn “ you do realize how much he suffered because of her..”,

Louis annoyingly “ God Zayn that was long time ago, he should get over it now..”,

Zany stared at his friend, he knew Louis was just trying to cover his feelings, 

Louis then looked at him “ what do you want me to do Zayn, beg him to forgive me?”,

Zayn “ yes”,

Louis closed his eyes “ he won't listen to me ..”,

Zayn stayed silent, that was true, he won’t, 

“ why did you go Louis.. for two months, why we’re you meeting?”,

Louis sighed “ it was supposed to believe a surprise”,

Zany now parted his mouth, but said nothing, 

“ she is an interior designer Zayn, I was planning to propose this week, and then move to the new house I bought two months ago, I met Eleanor by chance and she said she can help me with the least costs, I just wanted to surprise him",

Zayn was still staring at him, then he finally said “ shit”,

Louis huffed in frustration “ I know", “ and you need to swear to me now you won’t say a word to him”,

Zayn still shocked “ okay..”,

“ swear Zayn “,

“ okay, okay I swear, but you need to fix it.. I mean wow, marry him huh? Are you sure?”,

Louis looked at him and then frowned “ are you serious right now? Of course I am sure, this is Harry .. this is.., he is Harry.. He is all I wanted and all I dreamed of, and right now I am scared that something might happen to him",

Zayn was watching his friend “ I can talk to him.. I can try if you want “,

Louis looked at him “ can you?”,

Zany “ I will just convince him to listen to you, and you gotta do all the tough work",

Louis sighed and then he nodded ,

Zayn “ okay... get some sleep, you look awful, seriously”,

Next morning, when Louis opened his eyes, he found Liam standing on front of him,

He looked at him confused 

“ what are you doing here?” he asked still fighting his eyes to stay opened ,

Liam “ we need to talk",

Louis now opened his eyes and looked at Liam, Liam sighed “ you need to eat something first”,

Louis angrily “ Liam, tell me",

Liam “ they can’t find Eleanor boyfriend”,

Louis still looking at Liam, Liam “ but they found the paddle he hit you with in his place",

Louis gasped, so that was him,

Liam “ his roommate said he was missing two days now, he also says it happens a lot, he could disappear for days and then showed up beating up and has some broken bones",

Louis “ is this mean he is the one?”,

Liam nodded “ it also means , he is still free, and out there maybe watching you",

Louis whispered “ Harry” ,

Liam “ I sent Zayn to get him”,

Louis nodded, but Liam was looking at him, Louis frowned “ what?”,

Liam “ I am still waiting for the explanation Lou.”,

Louis closed his eye “ let it go Liam",

“ let it go? Are you serious now? You were cheating on him",

“ I wasn’t..”,

Liam “ you were with Eleanor Louis, this calls cheating”,

Louis trying to stay calm “ nothing happened”,

Then his phone went off, Louis took it from the night stand “ it’s Zayn”,

Then he answered “ yes Zayn",

“ I can’t find Harry”,

Louis almost stopped breathing, then “ what do you mean?”,

“ he is not at Niall, and he doesn’t pick up his phone..”,

Louis “ maybe he is at work..”,

Zayn “ Niall says he hasn’t seen him since morning, he went jogging and he didn’t come back and there is not sign if him at school",

Louis whispered “ no..”,

Zayn “ calm down Lou, just tell me, where do you think he could he.. any place he likes to visit when he is in this case",

Louis looked at Liam , then said to Zayn “ I will find him",

Louis went down of Liam's car, he made Liam drive him to the cemeteries, He knew Harry must be here,

Liam wanted to help Louis, but it’s like Louis forgot his pain, he was moving faster than the last days, he wanted to run but with his broken legs, it came like a wide limps, then he stopped, and Liam stopped behind him, hearing him saying,

“ Harry”,

Liam looked at where Louis was looking and he found Harry, sitting in front some stones, hugging his knees, burying his face between them,

Louis walked towards him, and then he stopped and said softly,

“ Harry”,

At the start he didn’t move, but when Louis called again, Harry nearly jumped and then he stared at Louis,  
“ what are you doing here?” Harry asked,

Liam looked at the stones, and he read the names, his mother and his sister, it hurts ,

Louis wanted to sit beside him but it was very hard , so Harry helped him,

When Louis looked at his face he gasped

“ what happened to you?”,

Harry sighed “ I was hit by a car",

That’s where Liam was shocked, and so as Louis,  
Harry “ it’s okay, I wasn’t paying attention anyway, the lad stopped and he even wanted to take me to the hospital, but I am okay",

Louis didn’t speak, he looked down, heart racing, was it him, was it the man that wants to hurt them,

Liam “ can you recognize him Harry”,

Harry looked at Liam and he was confused “ why?”,

Louis answered that “ they can’t find Eleanor's ex, and they found the paddle he hit me with at his house”,

Harry parted his lips and he didn’t talk at the start, 

Liam said when he read all the nervousness Harry was in

“ it might be him Harry.. we should be careful, we were trying to find you, and when Zayn said he couldn’t find you.. we were scared about you, he is free and he wants to hurt you, both of you",

Harry looking at Louis “ do you think he is the one who hit me this morning?”,

Louis shrugged “ maybe ..”

Harry now looked down and cursed “ God..”,

Harry put his hand on Harry’s “ please come back with me",

Harry didn’t talk, he only nodded, he was scared now, he was afraid, and Louis can see that in his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter

Now everything has changed, now they know who attacked Louis, and why, Eleanor ex boyfriend, who was obsessed with her saw Louis coming out of her apartment, and he had gone mad, he attacked Louis, and he thought it wasn’t enough so he left a threaten message on his house wall, and then he attacked Harry to prove his point, right?

Wrong.

When Louis and Harry where finally alone in their room at Zayn's place, Harry was still trying to avoid Louis, he still can’t forgive him, he was simply still angry,   
Louis knew that, he knew Harry has the right for this and he has to end all this drama, he had to tell Harry all the truth,

“ Harry..”,

Harry was sitting on the chair at the corner of the room , reading some book,

Harry didn’t even move, Louis was watching him and then he said “ how is your back now?”,

“ good”,

Harry said still reading, Louis huffed “ can we talk?”,

“ no",

Louis “ listen I am sorry, I know how you feel when it comes to Eleanor, but it’s not like what you think it is"  
Harry didn’t look at him, still staring at the book,

Louis closed his eyes “ don’t ignore me Harry..”,

Harry finally closed the book and looked at him “ okay",

“ okay?”,

Harry nodded standing up “ okay, it’s all I can say , okay that you were seeing Eleanor for two months for a reason not like what I am thinking it is..”,

Louis “ it’s not",

“ okay..”,

“ fuck Harry stop being a child",

Harry looked down “ what do you want Louis?”,

Louis huffed “ I want you to listen to me",

“ okay I am listening, tell me",

Louis was going to talk when the door was opened and Liam rushed inside ,

“ pizza time”,

Harry looked at Louis, then he left the room, 

They all gathered watching a movie and eating, but you can feel the tense in air between Harry and Louis, Harry can barely answer Louis, he wasn’t looking at him, he just ignored him,

And that pissed Louis off, and he finally decided to leave them and to get back to his room to have some sleep, 

Louis locked himself in the room, he was angry at Harry, why can’t he listen to him, why can’t he let him explain, 

Harry was in the kitchen trying to clean the dished for Zayn, Zayn walked inside the kitchen, and he sighed 

“ Harry.. you don’t have to do this, you are still hurt",

Harry shook his head “ I have to keep my mind busy Zayn, I can’t just sit and wait",

Zayn “ you should talk to Louis..”,

Harry didn’t talk, he put the last plate at its place, and then he wiped his hand at the cloth that was beside him on the sink and then he looked at Zayn,

Zayn “ you just have to listen to him, listen what he he to say",

Harry sighed “ listen to what Zayn.. He needs a space”,

Zayn “ he doe.-”,

“ he does, he said so, before the accident we fought and he told me he needs a space “,

Zayn looked at him confused, Harry “I am giving him why he wants..”,

Zayn “ but he needs to talk..”,

“ to tell me he didn’t cheat.. okay I believe him, but why.. why they were meeting, why he was seeing her Zayn not anyone, he was meeting Eleanor.. And now her ex boyfriend beat the shit out of him.. hit me by his car, we don’t know what is next..”,

Zayn “ don’t worry Harry, he heard the police officer at the station this morning, he said they will protect you..”,

Harry “ how exactly? They didn’t even put any protection outside the house.. I have classes tomorrow morning and I am supposed to go there watching my back every fucking second, I am working with kids Zayn and I can’t let anything bad happened to them",

Zayn sighed trying to relax Harry “ Harry you will be okay..”,

Harry nodded “ yes, yes we will be fine, let’s just believe this",

Then he sighed “ I will go to have some sleep, can I sleep at the couch tonight?”,

Zayn nodded “ of Course, you can do what you want, but you have to fix what is between both of you",

Harry slowly nodded 

“ good night Harry” Zayn said leaving the kitchen,

Harry took a deep breath then he sat on the table resting his head on his Palm, 

Harry felt someone shaking him, someone was trying to wake him up, it was Zayn,

Harry opened his eyes, Zayn looking at him “ have you seen Louis?”,

Harry looking still not focused, Zayn “ Harry, I can’t find Louis in his room, have you seen him",

Harry flipped on his back and then he sat

“ what do you mean you can’t find him? Where did he go”,

Zayn “ shit, I have to tell Liam, we have to find him",

Harry looked for his phone, and then he grabbed it and dialled Louis, but there was no answer, 

Then the door was opened and Louis entered, both Zayn and Harry were looking at him,

Louis stopped and he looked at them, 

Zayn “ where have you been?”

Louis looked at Harry who was looking at him frowning “ I needed some air",

Zayn “ some air? You could gave me a heart attack for God sake, why are you doing this",

Louis sighed then he moved inside his room followed by Harry,

Harry was still looking at him 

“ the one who attacked you is still out there Louis",

Louis chuckled sarcastically “ as you care",

Harry stared at him for seconds, then he shook his head in disbelief “ can you be responsible for one time?”,

Louis shocked , but he was furious now “ really?”,

Harry almost yelled “ yes, really.. what’s the hell... Louis you were attacked, I was attacked.. what else?”,

Louis yelled “ what do you want me to say Harry, that I am sorry.. okay I am sorry that we are fucked up, that I put your life at this risk.. I am sorry",

Harry wanted to say something, but he stopped himself and then he stormed outside the room, and then Louis heard the house door slammed shut,

In Harry’s class, he was sitting on his desk when Niall entered ,

“ good morning hazza”,

Harry tried to smile “ I am okay..”,

Naill gave him a bag “ your breakfast..”,

Harry took it frowning, Niall “ the bird told me you left home with breakfast..”,

Harry chuckled, Niall sat beside him “ what is happening Harry?”,

Harry opened the bag and put out a sandwich, 

Niall “ he is worried about you, Zayn is worried”,

Harry sighed “ no one needs to worry, I am okay”

“ no you are not",

Harry then put the sandwich down, 

Niall “ talk to him..”,

Harry “ I can’t, okay I can’t, he hide this from me for two months Niall”,

Niall nodded “ I know, but ask him why, he will answer you, you are avoiding him , you are barely talking together”,

Harry looked at him “ it was a long talk you had with Louis?”,

NIALL smiled “ the longest..”,

Harry looked down and nodded, Niall “ he is just worried about you, since there is a mystery man wants to hurt you.. I can understand hurting Louis, no offence, but why you?”,

Harry shrugged “ I don’t know, I don’t understand anything..”,

Then his phone rang, it was Zayn,

Harry picked up “ Zayn?”,

Zayn “ are you okay?”,

Harry frowned “ I am okay. What happened”,

Zayn didn’t talk, Harry now heart was beating fast 

“ is Louis okay?”,

Niall looked at him worriedly,

Zayn “ Eleanor was found dead this morning..”,

And that was it, Harry didn’t talk , he just stared at Niall and didn’t talk.  
Eleanor was dead, but why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need your support guys, tell me if you like it or not, I am losing my passion here again , it makes me.sad


	6. Chapter 6

When Harry reached the house, he rushed inside to Louis's room, and once he saw him he hugged him tightly, Louis wasn’t crying or anything, he was on the phone when Harry did that,

“ okay, liam I will call you later",

He hanged up, and then he looked at Harry who was still hugging him, 

“ it’s okay..” he said that when he realized that Harry was actually crying, 

Louis patted his back “ its okay, stop crying love it’s okay",

Harry pulled away , he wiped his tears “ it’s not okay, she is dead, I hated her and now she is dead",

Louis nodded “ you didn’t hate her Harry..”,

Harry shook his head “ but I do, I mean I did, and I wished her to die Louis.. God.. “  
,  
Louis “ it’s not tour fault Harry, actually it’s my fault.. “,

Harry looked at him confused, Louis “ he killed her because he thought there was something between us.. He thought I was ..”, he closed his mouth and looked at Harry “ he had the same idea you did..”,

Harry didn’t talk, Louis “ so it’s really my fault.. I was forest beaten up, and then you were hit by the car, and then she is murdered..”,

Harry looked at him “ wait.. she was killed?”,

Louis looked at him with concerns “ you didn’t know that?”,

Harry shook his head “ I thought.. I ... shit , do you mean he killed her too..”,

Louis “ we still don’t know, but who could kill her",

Harry now sat on the bed “ what is going on Louis",

Louis sighed and sat slowly beside him “ I don’t know Harry, but whatever is going on I think it’s over now, I mean she is dead, and I am sure it’s a matter of time, and he will be arrested”,

Harry looking down “ it feels like a nightmare, first you were dying, and then some psycho is trying to knocks us down one by one",

Louis “ he is not anyone, he is her ex, and I am sure he will be arrested he is a murderer, it’s something else",  
Harry only nodded , he had nothing else to do, he was scared and he felt everything was on edge, Eleanor just died, no murdered, and right now he had no clue what comes next,

Louis insisted to attain the funeral, so as Harry, Zayn and Liam tried to stop the couple, but Louis felt responsible and Harry felt sorry,

It went well, they expected an attack, or anything wrong but it never happened, Louis tried to control his emotions but it failed them, and he found himself crying on Harry’s shoulder, 

After the funeral , Harry drove to Zayn's house, and he had to go back to their home to bring some clean clothes for both of them, Louis insisted that he should take someone with him, so he took Naill,

Once they were in their house Harry felt there was something wrong, the house was literally destroyed, everything was in a big mess,

He stood in the middle of the house watching, and then he sighed when he saw a photograph that he bought from Italy three years ago, was now destroyed under his feet, he kneed and held it in his hands, he looked at the photo where everything was okay, when they were happy,

“ we should go Harry” said Niall,

Harry looked at him and he nodded then he headed towards the bed room ,Niall was looking around him, he was worried about his friend , what is happening to them, who would want to hurt them, he moved to the wall where the old note where written, and he stared at it, he wished that he could solve this, he wished that he could help his friends,

He felt foot steps coming from behind , he thought it was Harry, he turned to face Harry but it happened too fast, he was hit hard on his head, and then everything turned black,

It was getting late, Louis was trying to call Harry but he couldn’t get to him, he tried to call Niall and it was the same , that’s when he felt there was something wrong, he was alone in the house , Zayn and Liam had to go.to bring some food, real food as Harry asked them, and Louis said he will sleep a little, he didn’t,

He was trying to call Harry again, when he got a text message, it was a photo but it was still not clear,  
Louis was waiting, but when the picture became clear Louis gasped, because it was Harry, lying on his side,   
Louis panicked , he tried to call Harry again, but again no answer, Louis looked around him, he found Liam's car keys on the table l, so he took them and he left to the car,

It took him ten minutes to be in the house, once he parked he saw that the house door was opened, so he entered the house almost running calling with all his voice Harry’s and niall's name, but there was no one,  
He looked everywhere, and there was no one, then his phone went off, he picked it up immediately , it was Zayn,

“ where are you?”,

Louis gasping “ in my house, there is something wrong with Harry..”.,

It was all he could say, because right after that, Zayn and Liam were with him at his house in less than five minutes, 

Zayn was holding the phone looking at the photo “ I feel like I know this place, I just don’t know where",

Louis was nervous he was sitting at the snatched chair , he did talk,

Liam then entered from outside “ I called the police, I told them..”,

Louis shook his head “ I thought this nightmare is over now..”,

Zayn looked at him “ we will find them..”,

Louis was losing his patience “ when.. what if it was too late, he killed Eleanor..”,

Zayn nodded “ but I am sure they will be fine..”,

Again Louis snapped “ how?”  
,  
Zayn stopped talking while Liam said “ I think we should go home",

Louis looked at him “ are you Kidding?”,

Liam “ no Louis I am not, but it’s not safe..”,

Louis “ we are three versus one” ,

Liam “ they were two..”,

Louis huffed, and no he can’t leave and he can’t think of anything specific , he just needs to find Harry, 

Louis stood up “ I have to look for him, I can’t..”,

Zayn nodded “ okay, I am with you, where do you wanna start at?”,

Liam looked at them two, and then he nodded,

They spend the whole day looking, they couldn't find anything, or any lead,

When they where about to lose their hope, Louis's phone went off,

He answered almost immediately “ Lou..”,

It was naill,

Louis frantically “ Niall.. where are you, what happened?” Zayn and Liam were watching Louis waiting, 

“ it’s Harry.. He is.. damn he is not.. I think he is dead"  
Louis's heart dropped but he managed to say “ do you know where are you?” ,

“ I think we are at the school",

Zayn drive directly to the school and liam called the help, but they arrived first, 

And then Louis called Niall again , but this time Niall didn’t answer, okay they were at school but they don’t know where Niall and Harry were,

Then Louis picked up his phone again, he looked at the photo, and now he knew, Zayn was right they knew the place, it was at the back of the play ground,

At the changing room,

The three men entered the room, calling their names, but once they reached them, they all froze, Naill was crying beside Harry while Harry was lying motionless in the ground, Louis didn’t have to check his pulse to know, he knew, Harry was dead,

Or was he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay two chapter left,  
> I don't know what to say, I just thought I can write it better, but this is what happened  
> Hope you enjoy, hope  
> I will understand if you became not interested,  
> All the love ❤


	7. Chapter 7

They were at hospital, Louis was sitting on the chair and he didn’t say a word ever since what happened, all he can think of was Harry, when Zayn and Liam tried to help him by Doing CPR, and when Liam cried hugging Harry and calling out his name, Louis didn’t cry, he didn’t react at all he just stood there watching till the paramedics came and tried to revive Harry, they shock him several times , and then they took him to the ambulance , Louis didn’t know if Harry gained his heartbeat back or they took him to declare his death, he didn’t ask, he was afraid to ask,

“ are you okay niall?”,

Zany asked once he saw Naill coming on the wheelchair pushed by a nurse, Niall only nodded   
The nurse smiled at them and left, while Zayn pushed Niall now and he stopped him by Louis, He was crying, still sniffles from time to time, he was okay only large bruise on his forehead, he was hit repeatedly on it to know him down every time he was gaining his conscious back, 

“ did you talk to the police?” asked Zayn again,

Niall nodded again avoids meeting their eyes,

Liam “ did you see anything?”,

Niall “ I think.. I think he was waiting for us there, he knew we were going there"

Zayn frowned, while Louis was only looking at broken Niall,

Liam “ how did you know?”,

Niall shrugged “ it happened directly, once we were in the house"

Then they saw the doctor coming towards them, they all looked at him and even Louis stood up waiting for the news

“ he is alive..” first word he said,

They all breathed finally but the doctor face was something else,

Liam “ he is okay?”,

The doctor sighed “ I have some questions to ask you"  
And there Louis knew there was something wrong,

The doctor started “ do you know if your friend ever used drugs.. like heroin, cocaine?”,

They all were shocked but the only one who spoke was Zayn “ what?”,

The doctor “ your friend was injected with a proper amount of cocaine that could cause him a heart attack”,

Liam cursed, and Niall cried again, but Louis,  
Louis froze , he didn’t do anything, his mind was somewhere else, cocaine? He might know something about it, he might’ve seen something before, but the idea was driving him crazy, because this just can’t be true.

“ he was attacked” it was Liam this time,

“ he was receiving some threats , and we guess the attacker might attacked him by this",

The doctor nodded, he didn’t seem convinced either, and Louis might know why .

“ he is okay.. not awake, but he will be soon, so if you want to see him",

The guys nodded, then they saw two officers heading towards them, they were speaking with Niall earlier, they must know what happened to Harry and they have some questions to the guys,

After the boys telling the cops what they know, they were allowed to get to Harry’s room, 

Louis once was inside the room, he looked at Harry, he was shocked by what he saw, Harry was lying there like he was sleeping, face almost white, lips also white, even if he was sleeping he looked exhausted, the boys let Louis to walk to him first, Louis didn’t break the contact with Harry while he was walking to stand by his side, he lost his cane but it still hurt, but right now he doesn’t feel the pain, he was lost,

He sat by Harry and he took a look at all the wires and machines that was connected to Harry to keep him alive, 

He looked at his nasal cannula, and then he looked down , he couldn’t take it anymore, he cried, and then he felt a hand on his shoulder, he was Zayn,

All the guys were no different than Louis, all were crying except for Liam, he was something else, he was just staring at Harry’s face, and then he excused himself and left the room,

Niall watched him leaving , and he didn’t stop looking at where was going until he was out of the room,  
Zayn said after 

“ it must be hurt, I will check on him, he wasn’t okay ever since the morning",

Then Louis slightly nodded, and Zayn also left the room,

Louis sighed , he held Harry’s hand and looked at his face whispering “ why?”,

He had many questions and he knew no one will answer them except for Harry, when Harry wakes up everything will change, all the truth will be revealed,  
When he wakes up.

 

Outside Zayn was looking for Liam , and then he found him sitting on a chair at the corner of the corridor, he walked and sat beside him,

Liam looked at him but didn’t talk,

Zayn “ what’s wrong?”,

Liam sighed “ I am sorry, I just.. it’s too much, I don’t know how Louis can stand this, first him then Eleanor and then Harry",

Zayn nodded “ yeah I know.. I am sure he is going crazy..”,

Liam “ I mean why would he hurt them this way.. if there was something between Louis and Eleanor, she is dead now why would he hurt Harry?”,

Zayn “ I don’t think he is Eleanor ex..”,

Liam looked at him, Zayn shrugged “ I just don’t think he did it, there is nothing between Louis and Eleanor.. He told she was helping hIm decorating his new house"

Liam “ what?”,

Zayn nodded “ yes there was nothing between them..”,

Then Liam's phone went off, he frowned looking at it and then he took the phone

“ yes officer..” then his face turned pale “ what!? When?”,

He sighed looking at Zayn who was watching him “ ok, ok thanks .. bye",

He hanged up and Zayn was still watching, Liam “ they found Eleanor ex.. He was found dead",

Zayn parted his mouth to say anything but nothing happened,

It was at night when Harry finally opened his eyes , Louis was still on his place at the chair beside Harry, Harry looked at Louis who was looking down, he was crying,

“ Lou..”,

Louis snapped his head up looking at Harry eyes wide opened “ you are awake baby?”,

Harry trying to move his head slowly looking around 

“ what happened?”,

Louis wiped his tears away “ you.. you had a heart attack”,

Harry didn’t talk, but he was still staring at Louis,  
Louis said “ we found you last night Harry at the school unconscious, with Niall”,

“ niall?” Harry whispered,

Louis nodded “ he is okay, he was hit on the head repeatedly, but he is okay.. it’s you who we are worried about",

Harry didn’t talk, but this time he was looking away from Louis,

Louis “ you were shot by cocaine Harry, that how you got the heart attack, if we were late I guess you would be dead",

Harry nodded and said nothing,

Louis then said closing his eyes letting the tears fall away “ they found him.. Eleanor ex..”,

Harry looked at him waiting, Louis “ he is dead",

Harry looked at Louis for a moment, then he closed his eyes “ so it’s over?”, 

Louis who was still watching Harry, watching every move he takes

“ yes, baby I guess it’s over",

Harry then cried, Louis slowly held his hand and he kissed it “ it will be okay , you will be okay Harry”,

Harry nodded, but he was still crying,

Louis insisted to go home next, his home, Harry was leaving the hospital next thing in the morning, He spent the night with Zayn and Liam fixing the place, repairing the broken stuff and replacing what was need to be replaced,

Louis also insisted to spend the night alone in his house, asking Zayn and Liam to leave him and assuring them that everything is okay since the attacker was now dead,

They left him but Zayn promised to call him every hour to make sure he is okay, and he will come in the morning so they could go together to bring Harry,   
Louis accepted gratefully but he just knew he won’t be okay, nothing will be okay,

He moved to his room, and then he looked at the bag, Harry’s bag, he then took a deep breath and he moved and sat beside it on the ground, he slowly opened it, and then he closed his eyes, he cried , he cried hard,   
Then put out what was inside, a phone , couple of needles, small slapstick bag contained white powder, and a small file, when he opened it he saw photos,   
Photos of Louis with Eleanor walking in streets, he cried harder now, because he was right, he knew who did it, who killed Eleanor, and her ex, who beaten him up to death, who gave Harry a heart attack, he knew and he cried because it was so much.

It can’t be the truth,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you know who?


	8. Chapter 8

Next morning, Zayn was there early like very early, when Louis opened the door he realized that Zayn also didn’t sleep, they didn’t talk much, Zayn was holding some coffee and a box of two muffins , 

Zayn waited Louis in the kitchen till he dressed up and then they together had their breakfast barely speaking,

“ are you okay Lou?”,

Louis looked at Zayn, and no he wasn’t okay, because now he knows the truth, he knows about Harry, 

He just smiled “ I am okay" ,

“ are you sure.. you don’t seem okay, I mean ever since Harry and you are not okay, is there anything I should know?”,

Louis looked at zayn he wanted to talk, to tell him what he knew, to ask him what to do, but he just can’t , cause no one will understand Harry, no one would listen to him,

Louis just shook his head “ no, no, I am just stressed up.. you know about Harry, he just had a heart attack”,

Harry wanted to kill himself,

Zany nodded and decide to stop talking, he knew Louis isn’t going to talk anyway,

After their breakfast, Zayn and Louis headed towards the hospital, Harry was already waiting for him, he was ready,

When they entered his room, he was sitting on his bed , dressed, 

Zayn excused to finish the paper works while Louis was preparing Harry’s bag, Harry was watching him

“ are you okay?”,

Louis without looking “ yeah baby I am fine",

Harry leaving his bed “ are you sure? You don’t look fine.. is anything hurt",

“ I am fine Harry” he said it angrily and he zipped the bag, and then he carried it, 

Harry was watching , he was surprised from the aggressive behaviour but he let it go,

Louis then sighed “ I am sorry, it’s just .. there is something in my mind",

Harry nodded and said nothing, 

Zayn entered are you ready guys?”,

Louis nodded “ yeah, yeah let's go.. “,

Harry was still watching Louis, then he nodded to Zayn,  
Inside the car no one said a word, not Harry not Louis, Zayn was trying at the start, but when he found them barely responding he decided to stop.

He left then after making sure they were inside their home safe and okay, he said he will come again at night with some food maybe bring pizza , and Liam .  
Louis asked him it was okay, and they will be fine waiting for them.

Harry wanted to have some sleep and Louis let him sleep, he didn’t want to sleep with him, he just waited on the kitchen,

Thinking,

He was thinking what will he do, he has to face Harry , to ask him, but what will happen next, Harry hurt Louis, and killed two innocent people, he hurt Naill, and he wanted to kill himself, what was wrong with him, why would he do that.

“ what is wrong Louis?” Harry asked on the kitchen door,

Louis looked at him , he has to do something

“ why did you leave your bed?”,

“ I couldn’t sleep, there is something wrong with you and you aren’t telling me",

Louis looked down, then he took a deep breath, okay he came up with something, and he will do it,

“ I want to take you to some place",

Harry frowned, Louis “ you will love it..”,

Harry slowly nodded, but he was so confused, 

Louis nodded “ okay.. get dressed I will wait for you in the car",

Harry moved away , while Louis looked around him, he grabbed his phone and called someone.

It took Harry less than ten minutes and he was with Louis in the car, 

Louis drove right away, playing some music, speak nothing, and Harry was becoming nervous now.

When Louis stopped the car in front of a house, Harry looked at him confused, Louis took a deep breath 

“ come on",

He left the car, following by Harry, then he opened the house door and got inside.

Harry entered and then he looked around him, it was an empty house, 

Harry looked at Louis who was looking at him,

“ what is this?”,

Louis “ I bought it more than two months ago..”,

Harry frowned “ you mean this is yours?”,

He nodded “ it’s ours..”,

Harry was still confused, Louis “ I met Eleanor.. two months ago and I asked her to help me out with this..”,

Harry now was looking at him shockingly, Louis “ I know you thought I was cheating on you.. but Harry I wasn’t, I was planning to propose the weak yo.. I was attacked”,

Harry was still looking shockingly at Louis, then Louis put out the small box from his pocket, Harry turned his eyes to the box on Louis's hand now, then he looked at Louis,

“ you thought I was cheating..”,

Harry still staring at Louis,

“ you never asked me the truth.. you just presumed.. And you believed in yourself..”,

Then Louis looked down he can’t face him right now

“ why did you do this" he whispered,

Harry was now crying, Louis looked at him “ why? How could you do this Harry? How could you? You hurt me.. you killed people, you promised you won’t do this again",

Harry then cried harder, Louis walked to him “ you promised.. “,

“ I was going to lose you..”,

“ no..”,

“ I can’t lose you..”,

“ you won’t”,

“ she was taking you away from me.. I had to do this, I had to kill her like I killed them",

Louis was now crying too looking at Harry who was shaking now “ she wanted to have you, and you was going to leave me..”,

Louis shook his head “ I would never leave you..”,

Harry shook his head “ I can’t do this..”,

Louis held his hand and he looked at Harry’s eyes “ you killed Eleanor.. And her ex, you promised you won’t do this again..”,

Harry was still shaking his head “ I had to do that..”,

Louis crying “ you can’t do this Harry, you killed five people now.. you made me promise you if you did this again..”,

Then Harry snapped his head up “ no..”,

Louis said crying “ you are sick baby..”,

“ no, no please, I won’t do this again..”,

Louis “ I can’t trust you anymore..”,

Harry was acting frantically now “ I won’t I promise..”,

“ you promised before",

Harry yelled “ they knew the truth, they knew I killed him, I killed the one who raped me . they wanted to get me arrested.. I had to kill them.. she was going to tell the police and let her own son got arrested.. Gamma was going to do this too",

Louis cried , Harry “ don’t.. don’t cry Lou .. please, I am sorry, I am so sorry.. but I won’t do this again..”,

Louis looked at Harry crying “ I can’t let you hurt more people Harry..”,

Harry cried “ please, I am sorry",

Louis shook his head “ you made me promise you..”,

“ no Louis please, God please..”,

Then Louis looked down , Harry “ I screwed up.. I thought I was going to lose you I had to kill her and someone had to pay for it, he was the perfect man.. He is useless he is a drug dealer he hurts people Louis, please.. give me one more chance”,

Louis whispered “ it’s too late..”,

Harry stopped, everything stopped, then he looked at Louis “ what did you do?”,

Louis let the tears fall “ you need help..”,

Then Harry heard sound of cars stopping in front of the house, he heard the sirens , he looked at Louis eyes full of dread “ no, no.. you didn't..”,

Louis “ I am sorry",

Harry cried now “ but I love you..”,

Louis nodded “ I know..”,

“ why did you do this..”,

Louis “ because I love you..”,

Harry cried “ oh God..”,

Then he rushed towards the window , he looked through it and he saw two cars were parking in front, good number of police men were standing by their cars, and then the door was knocked,

Harry looked at Louis with begging eyes, but Louis avoided looking and then he walked to open, 

“ Louis don’t..”,

But Louis opened the door, and then Harry saw two people getting inside the house, Harry took a step back

“ don’t let them take me Louis..”,

Louis looked down , he was crying,

“ you promised you will keep my secret safe..”,

Louis closed his eyes, it hurt him to do this to harry, but Harry was sick , he needed help, he was dangerous, he was danger to himself and to others, 

“ I am sorry Louis, please..”,

Then the two men walked towards Harry, he was acting frantically now , he stepped back 

“ don’t get any closer..”,

But they ignored him , he looked around him looking for any escape, but nothing he was trapped,

Harry looked between the two officers “ don’t touch me..”,

He tried to run, but he couldn’t go any far, two steps and the two men held him hard, and then he was on ground on his stomach, his hand behind his back, one officer was on his back, putting the cuffs in his hands, Harry tried he was thrashing, he was begging and screaming, 

“ please Louis, please I am sorry, don’t let them take me, please .. Louis”,

He kept screaming and Louis kept crying, 

Then the officer put him on his feet, it was when Harry stopped , stopped talking, stopped screaming, he looked at Louis for last time and then he looked down,   
Louis looked at him, he was shocked he knew Harry, if he stopped then that means his mind was thinking in something, he looked at Harry trying to read him, but Harry was looking down now,

“ Harry..” Louis started,

Harry didn’t lift his head, Louis “ it will be okay baby, don’t fight it, you need help..”,

Nothing ,

“ I am sorry..”,

Then the police officers guided Harry outside, Louis couldn't follow them, he let them take Harry , he let him leave, he felt guilty but he also couldn’t do this anymore, Harry was getting worse, he killed again, he killed a lot of people now, and he was scared that he will kill again, 

Bang 

 

he heard a shot, Louis gasped, then he ran outside, he looked for Harry, but he saw him standing at the middle , surrounded by the police officers, then he saw Harry collapsing on the ground, and the officer in front was levelling his hand on Harry’s direction,

Louis realized what happened, Harry tried to run, they just shot him, like that.

Louis ran towards Harry, Harry was on his side , they tried to stop Louis but he could get to him, he sat beside him, and then he hugged Harry , he put him on his lap, blood were everywhere, a hole in his chest, and the blood was coming down his mouth, Louis was crying now and screaming and yelling, 

He looked around h to the officers 

“ why did you do this.. He is handcuffed.. why",

Then he looked at Harry “ I am sorry.. I am so sorry baby" ,

Harry was looking at Louis ,

Louis was crying hard “ I am sorry..”,

Harry whispered “ don’t.. cry",

But Louis cried he put his hand on his wound, he was looking at Harry’s blood, 

“ I am .. sorry",

Louis shook his head, 

“ I did it.. because I love you Lou..”,

Louis hugged him tightly “ I love you too baby.. oh God please..”,

Harry smiled “ I love you..”,

Louis “ I love you",

Then Harry closed his eyes, Louis screamed and screamed, then he felt he was taken away from Harry, paramedics were trying to revive Harry but nothing, they shocked him , and nothing, then Louis felt someone was hugging him, he looked and he as Zayn, and then he saw Liam too,

He was crying when he saw them putting him in the body bag, he was crying when they put his in the ambulance, he cried when they moved away,

 

He just cried and cried .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it

**Author's Note:**

> How is it guys,


End file.
